Five Nights at Freddy's: The Life of Schmidt
by SuperHyperBeam
Summary: Mike Schmidt's life is turned upside down when he joins the family pizzeria: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! He'll soon learn the concept of friendship after being alone all his life.
1. My New Job

_No friends, Family, University outcast. Yep, that's me. I'm Mike Schmidt, a not so average guy with a lot of problems in my life. My life was pretty sad, I was a loner and all. I had nobody to turn to in my times of need, But that all changed when I signed up for a, uh.. underpaying job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as a night guard. Heh, and boy was it a lifesaver that I joined this job, well, maybe not in the first few days I guess.._

I lay in my small and inadequate apartment, barely any expensive furniture or anything. Heck, I still had my old Nokia phone that I was lucky to save money for. Sad right? Anyways, I was browsing through the newspapers for any jobs I could use as I was in high debt for my university. (Just so you guys know I was studying IT) Among the big advertisements that consisted of women personal hygiene sprays and the latest fashions, a small ad read: **Family Pizzeria looking for night guard to work from 12am to 6am.  
>Salary: 120$ a week<br>Ensure safety of restaurant and animatronic characters.  
>No responsibility of dismemberment of guard.<strong>

"That doesn't seem so bad.." I mutter to myself. It might be a bit underpaying but the debt was only 500.0$ so it should be a breeze. He set down the newspaper and went to his bed. Well, if you'd consider a matress with a thin cover a bed then you must be poor too.  
>He slumped onto his bed and closed his eyes, he would go there first thing in the morning.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, so I see you want to apply for night guard eh?" The boss asked the adult.<p>

"Y-yes sir and I'm willing to work o-overtime if you want" Mike stammered, confidence drooping to zero.

"Sure, but you'll only gain an extra fifty cents if you do." The boss replied, scratching the back of his head while a single drop of sweat fell from his forehead. Mike gave him a confused look, he thought he'd get a gain of 5-10 dollars. This place must be in financial trouble or something, his salary being merely 120$ a week heavily supporting his conclusion. He quickly dismissed the idea of overtime, deeming it unecessary.

"Uh.. so when does the interview start?" He asked while fixing his tie from the uniform that the boss had provided him with.

"Interview? Hah, this is a kid restaurant with a salary of 120$ a week. It would be highly unecessary to give you one." He chuckled a bit.

"I-I guess you're right.."

The boss nodded, "Come at 10PM so we can give you a two hour training session for the basics, rules and all the other boring stuff we unfortunately have to put you through."

"O-Okay." 8 hours of worktime on my first day? It'll be the end of the world by the time I see my apartment. I sighed, I would've signed for a better job but considering the circumstances I'm in, I don't have time to wait weeks for my approval.

"Great!" The boss grinned, patting the teen on the back with his large hands. "Be on time alright?" The bulky figure walked away in glee to supposedly his office. For a moment, I forgot how underpaying my job was and all of my life's banes. The only thing that clouded his mind was that he finally thought he was worth and maybe.. Just maybe.. Things might be getting better for him.

* * *

><p><strong>12 AM (Freddy Fazbear's Pizza)<strong>

Mike clumsily crashed onto his chair, knocking a few papers and magazines to the floor. That 2 hour session wore him out heavily.  
>From what he remembered, the key things for his job was to obviously ensure safety of animatronic characters and the restaurant itself and to also conserve power.<p>

'Security doors that run on power? That's a bit stupid..' He thought to himself.

His fragile hands grabbed the tablet that lay on his desk and flicked through each camera.

"Nothing out of the ordinary.."

He landed into the show stage, which provided a close-up view for the three animatronics. The adult shuddered, those animatronics gave him the creeps and seeing them at night made his fear of him even worse. He flickered through each cameras again and once he went to the show stage once again, the purple bunny was gone.

If it weren't for physics, his eyes would've literally flung through his eyes.

"WHAT?!" He screamed, his voice echoing through the building. The bunny was gone. And right when it disappeared, a voice message played from the telephone on his desk.

_Hello. Helloo. Ehh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled down on your first night. Uhm.. I actually worked at that office before you. I am finishing up my last week now as of matter of fact so I know it can be overwhelming but I am here to tell you that there is nothing to worry about. You'll do fine._

'At first I thought I would be fine. No-one could possibly steal from this kiddy restaurant so sitting in an office for 120$ a week is practically screaming free money. With the bunny disappearing, I'm not so sure anymore..'

_So let's just focus on getting you through the first night. Okay lets see, uhm. First there is a introductory reading for the company that I am supposed to read. Its kinda a legal thing you know. Uhm. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear's entertainment are not responsible for damage, property, or person on discovering of damage or death has occurred. A missing person report will be made within 90 days and the death of a person will be cleaned with bleach and the carpets will be cleaned blah blah blah_

'Death? Who would die in here? This must be a prank call or something.'  
>Mike finally found the bunny in the supply closet, staring at the camera as if it knew it was looking at the camera in this very moment.<p>

"Jesus Christ.." He flickered to the show stage once more and now found the duck or err.. Chicken not on stage either.

_Now that might sound bad I know but there is nothing to worry about. The animatronic puppets become quirky at night but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and never got a bath I'd probably would be irritable at night to. So remember these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and show them a little respect right? _

"The hell with respect, If they show up at my door I'll not be afraid to use force." He whispered, using fake confidence while secretly fearing for his life inside.

_Okay so just be aware that the characters tend to wander a bit. Uhm. They have some sort of free roaming mode at night uhm, something about their servers locking up or they get turned off for too long. Uhm. They used to be allowed to walk around during the day to but then there was the bite of 1987. Yeah its amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe ya' know._

"Is he implying that an animatronic bit of someones frontal lobe?!" Mike heart beat even faster, his breaths getting shakier. He wanted to get out, but he feared for encountering the animatronics and letting them do God knows what to him.

_Now concerning the only real safety during the night watch if any is the fact that these characters if they happen to see you after hours probably wont recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that is against the rules of Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Uhm. Well that wouldn't be so bad if the suit themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So you can imagine having your head being pressed inside those would cause a bit of discomfort ..and death._

Mike let out fearful whimpers, he was wrapped himself like a ball breathing heavily. He didn't want to die, he felt so unfulfilled and wanted so badly to change the course for his life. He wanted a better life and that was his dream. Too bad it had to be cut short.

_The only parts that will see the light of day will be your eyeballs and teeth that will pop out of the mask. Yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up but hey, see you first thing tomorrow. Uhm. check those cameras and remember to close those doors only if they are absolutely necessary. Got to conserve power. Alright good night._

Okay, that voice message definitely didn't make his day any better. He calmed himself down, unwrapped himself and grabbed the tablet again. He was gonna live, he kept telling himself. He _was_ going to live. With a determined look, he furiously swiped his tablet to find these animatronic characters. "I'm the night guard here, I'm in control you hear that?!" He yelled. Mike decided to look for the bunny first. Okay so he wasn't anywhere although he now knew where the chicken was.

'Strange..'

He looked to his left and found the lights.

_Remember Mikey, the lights show what the cameras cant._

The adult advanced to the lights and pressed them open and to his shock, a familiar face poked from the entrance. He furiously tapped the door button repeatedly but it wouldn't go down.

_To ensure the safety of the characters, you cannot clamp the doors down on them. If they are not poking there heads through but staring from behind the entrance, feel free to close the door if you got some sort of phobia for them._

'Crap, you know what? Screw this job man. I'm out of here..' He tapped on the lights for his right and found the chicken looking at him with its jaw hanging behind the window. Luckily, the door was still closed but the bunny was slowly advancing towards him.

The unimportant adult put his hands up in defense.

"Come on man, I don't want any trouble." He managed to say, voice shaking like a vibrating chair.

The bunny didn't even acknowledge his sentence, still looking at him with no emotion. It then rushed to him and screamed at his face, Mike screaming too out of fear. While his eyes were closed waiting for the inevitable, his ears picked up a sound. Not a sound of bone-chilling laughs followed by him being forcefully stuffed, but a sound of female laughter as if it were mocking him. He opened his eyes to see the animatronic laughing with its legs flailing in the air.

"Hahahah! Oh, I got you good didn't I?" The bunny asked the adult, waiting for an answer.

"W-What the hell?" His eyes flew to the window, scanning around it for the chicken. Suprisingly, it wasn't there.

"Lookin' for Chica? Yeah, she tried to save you from my antics, thank you for not opening that door." the bunny grinned.

Mike was confused, "Aren't you going to kill me?"

Now it was the bunny's turn to be confused, "No, why would I?"

This is getting complicated, some 'Phone Guy' tells him the mascots are out for his blood and now he finds out they aren't.

"But the guy on the pho- Never-mind. What about the other robots? Are they bad?" He asked, waiting for confirmation.

"Freddy and Chica? Nah. Chica's nice, a bit shy but a great cook." She complimented, rubbing her stomach in an exaggerated manner. "Freddy's also cool, funny and a bit goofy but that's mostly when he's on stage. He's a real grumpy guy when he's not performing."

"Oh." He was clearly at a loss for words.

The purple animatronic put her hand on his shoulder, "But hey, me and Chica are glad you signed. Being without a buddy to pick on other than Fred' and Cheeks does get kind of boring." She chuckled at her own joke.

"I got a question, your movements seem so jerky at stage; why are your movements so free and fluid now." Mike pointed out.

"Well, uh. Personally me and Chica didn't wanna tell you right now but I guess we'll have to tell you now anyways."

She placed her hands on the side of her head and lifted her animatronic head. Out came a purple-furred head which was a total mirror of the fanart of the animatronic characters in their furry forms.

"Well would you look at that, the real me!" She grinned.

'How complicated can this day get?'


	2. Meeting Chica

**Hey Guys! Back with another chapter. Whoo! I'm pumped LOL. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Mike just didn't understand. Was 'Phone Guy' lying? No, nononono. The only possible outcome is that they didn't recognize him as a human, but an endoskeleton when they saw him.<p>

"Hellooo!" Bonnie waved both her animatronic paws in front of Mike's face. Mike suddenly became scared, they were capable of killing him weren't they? Their big hands crushing his skull and forcefully stuffing him into a suit.

"Um.. I need to go to the restroom. Ya' know, human stuff." He let out a nervous chuckle and practically dashed to his destination.

'They cant get me here right?' he thought as he locked the cubicle tight. He glanced at his watch, 2 AM it read.

"Crap, this is gonna be a long night.." He muttered.

**30 Minutes Later..**

"Hey Mikey?! You still in there? I told Chica about you, C'mon I wanna introduce you to her!" She shouted from outside.

"I uh.. I'll be right there just stay away okay?" He responded.

Bonnie sighed, "You still scared? I told you, we ain't gonna hurt ya'!"

"Nonono! It's not that, I-I eat a lot I guess.." He blushed, 'That was a stupid joke..'

He heard hysterical laughing, "Hahaha! Whatevs, I'm coming in to get you out okay?!"

"NO! I mean, no I'm fine!" He screamed, gripping tightly to the toilet lid he sat on.

Mechanical footsteps advanced towards his direction and soon enough the 'animatronic' was separated by Mike by a thin cubicle door. Using the suit's big hands, Bonnie punched a hole through the cubicle and tore it open.

"Mikey! you weren't even dumpin' the pressure in here. Stop pretending and meet my friend." Bonnie said, dragging the shaking adult with her big animatronic hands.

Mike screamed in pain, "Are you nuts?! you're tearing my arm out of it's socket!"

Bonnie smirked, "That's for being a nervous wreck."

They soon arrived in the kitchen, where Chica was making a pizza.

Mike sniffed the aroma and sighed in joy. "That smells nice!"

Chica jumped and flailed her hands around in fear. It took Bonnie's intervention to calm her down.

"S-S-Sorry. Y-You must be the n-new night guard r-right?" She stammered, obviously startled.

Now this is someone Mike could relate to. Remembering their short encounter inside the office he replied. "Yep. Thanks for trying to save me though" Giving a quick glance at Bonnie, which she giggled a bit.

"W-Well, I-I didn't w-want you to quit t-the job because of B-Bonnie."

"Hey!" Bonnie looked the other direction in fake anger.

The adult's stomach furiously grumbled which could rival that of a lion's roar. "S-Sorry! I'm a bit hungry.." He laughed nervously.

"O-Oh, wellyou can h-have some of my p-pizza if you want.." She offered generously.

Mike grinned in appreciation, "Thanks!" He grabbed a slice from the table and took a bite. Mike's eyes lit in satisfaction as his hunger was subsiding.

"This is really good!"

Chica blushed and looked away, "T-Thanks.."

Mike sat on one of the kitchen's seats an asked the duo, "Hey guys, what about Freddy? he's the mascot but he hasn't left the stage from my time at the office."

"Yeah, he prefers to be alone sometimes. Always some stuff roaming in his head I don't know, grumpy stuff I guess." Bonnie replied, giggling a bit.

That's pretty weird for a mascot, wouldn't he be the first to inspect me or some crap?

Then he remembered, while he was flicking the cameras; he saw a camera called Pirate's Cove. There, he saw a fourth animatronic that looked to be some kind of wolf or fox. Was he one of the band before he got out of order? He probably shouldn't press on it, it might be a sensitive topic or something.

"So when will I get to meet the big man himself?" He asked, curious about the bear's actual persnality.

"Meh, we'll probably tell him about you and he'll decide wether he'll want to meet ya' or not." she responded.

He then looked back at his watch, 5:59 AM it read.

He looked back up, "You guys should get back to stage, it's only a minute away until six."

"Oh yes! C'mon Chica!" she grabbed her arm and ran to the stage, metallic footsteps and shrieks heard as they left.

Mike sighed as the morning bell rung and 30 minutes later, children ran in and made a mess as soon as they set foot on the place.

The boss spotted him and approached Mike. "Mikey! how'd you like your first day here?" He asked joyfully.

"U-Unusual at first" Mike responded, not wanting to make the boss think of him as insane after what he saw. "But I got used to it at the end I guess"

"Great!" The boss grinned. "Like to hear your getting settled really well, I hope to hear good news Mr. Schmidt!" He then strolled to his office and shut the door.

He nodded to his direction and walked out the exit.

'Today was a pretty eventful day, I was the first or one of the first to find out a new species of furry animatronics! Pfft. FurryCon will love this!' I laughed to myself as I walked the nightly streets.


	3. Touching Matters

**Hiya guys! I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter and the reason is because I wanted to think up a chapter of the same caliber as the others. So enjoy this one and peace out :)**

_"Blah, Blah!" = Articles/Written Stuff_

"Blah, Blah!"= Reg. Speech

'Blah, Blah!' = Thoughts

* * *

><p>As the lanky figure entered his home, he went straight for his worn-out computer his neighbours generously handed to him. He then typed into his computer: <em>"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Haunted Animatronics" <em>He tapped the 'Enter' key and results came up with far-fetched theories and ridiculous stories about the animatronics. "Freddy Fazbear New Species" He typed again. But this time, there were furry forms of the Fazbear Crew identical to the ones he saw but included pictures of r34 and other inappropiate pictures of them. Mike had to cover his eyes and unplug the computer.

"I think that's enough searching, it seems like I'm the only witness to this new species. Well, except probably Mr. Fazbear himself." Mike muttered to himself. However, he decided to still press on the matter and at least know the company's backstory. _"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" _He typed unto his search engne. Interestingly, a result came up called _"Local Pizzeria scandal nicknamed 'Bite of '87'" _He curiously clicked the link and out came an article that read: _Local Pizzeria scandal consists of animatronic character, brutally biting down the frontal lobe of an innocent little kid. The restaurant's owner: Mr. Fazbear himself, defends the pizzeria stating: "The death was a result of childish curiousity. The signs clearly say not to touch ANY animatronic." But despite his statements, huge compensations were made to all of the families involved explaining the restaurants financial crisis." _'Oh my God..." after he finished reading the article, he went back to the search engine and saw another article named: _Five kids disappearance cripples local pizzeria's reputation. Five kids were lead to the backstage by a man in a Freddy Fazbear suit and were never seen again. Police supposedly catches the suspect." _Mike grabbed his hair in fear. 'What am I getting myself into?" He figured he was done and shut off the computer. A _lot_ was on his mind tonight. He quietly sat on his bed, 'Oh my god, I didn't know all this! I-I don't know if I should carry on working here!' He contemplated if he should or shouldn't but no apparet answer seem to float towards him. Perhaps it was just his tiredness. And with that, he drifted of into dreamland._  
><em>

**Dream**

_Mike was flicking through cameras, firstly checking the showstage and then Pirate's Cove. Pirate's Cove. Mike always wondered what was behind those curtains, was it a deadly animatronic? Or probably the animatronic that caused the infamous Bite of '87? Mike concluded that he probably did cause it evident by the 'Out of Order, Sorry!' sign. Suddenly, the animatronic peaked through the curtains. He froze, then the animatronic went out of its place and started sprinting for the office. Mike tried slamming the left door but wouldn't go down. It finally arrived at its officed and shouted: '**ITS ME!**' followed by a terrifying screech. _

* * *

><p>"Agh!" Mike flailed his arms and legs around, completely stressed. As soon as he calmed down, he figured he wanted answers. Quick. He read his watch which read: <strong>10 A.M. <strong>Okay so he had 10- 12 hours until work. 'I guess I could go and give the place a visit..' He thought, not sure if his decision is right.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Freddy Fazbear's Pizza<span>**

Mike entered the joyful and happy themed restaurant. As soon as he went in, birthday parties and the screaming of children flooded his ears. Bonnie was the first to recognize him and motioned him to come up stage but he decided otherwise. Then Chica spotted him, smiled and gave him a little wave. He waved back and grabbed a seat.

**"Alright Kids! The Fazbear Band is done for now so please stand by for us until we get back! Bye!" **The animatronics waved to the crowd while they cheered as they vanished unto the curtains. Mike saw this as a chance to meet them backstage and quietly tiptoed behind the curtains. As expected, Freddy wasn't there and presumably somewhere else important while Bonnie and Chica were having a little chat with eachother.

"Um.. Hi guys?" Bonnie grinned, "Mikey! How ya' doin'!?"

"Oh.. Hi Mike!" Chica chirped optimistically. Mike smiled, Chica was getting confident as their encounters progressed.

"So uh.." Mike nervously chuckled, "I've got a question to ask.."

Bonnie looked at him confused, "Ask away, Mike."

He then scratched his head nervously, "Well, I was just wondering. What happens in _that_ place?"

Bonnie and Chica looked at each other in a mix of sadness, nervousness and anger. "Which place are you talking about?"

"Well, I was flicking through cameras on night 1 and was wondering, What's behind the curtains on Pirate's Cove?"

Bonnie scowled, "What's it to ya'?"

Mike widened his eyes,"Woah? Calm down, I was just aski-" Bonnie then tackled Mike and pinned him to a wall near them.

"Don't you **Ever!** ask about that okay?!" Chica looked in shock, she didn't know Bonnie could stoop to levels this low.

"B-Bonnie, let him d-down okay?" She stuttered slightly, putting a hand forward in protest.

"C'mon Cheeks! You're seriously siding with this guy?" She looked back at the squirming adult.

"Bonnie! He was just curious, h-he didn't k-know that this was a-a touching m-matter!" Chica protested, trying to wrench the bunny off Mike.

"Alright, Alright! I'm out."

Mike dropped to the floor, feeling dizzyness. Then he looked back at the two animatronics in anger, "What the heck was that man?!"

"W-We're so sorry Mike, i-it's a very s-sensitive memory w-we'd all like to f-forget. Especially B-Bonnie." She looked to Bonnie, who was looking away.

"I concluded to that decision on my first night" He admitted. "I was doing this just to make sure." He said, referencing to his time spent on his rusty, worn computer.

Bonnie grunted, "Yeah, well don't talk about it anymore okay?"

Mike nodded, he really was hoping for an answer but they resisted his pleas to give him one.

Bonnie picked up her guitar after tuning it and Chica her cupcake and microphone. "It's our time to go back to stage, see ya on Night 2.." She muttered while going out of the curtains. Muffled greetings heard from his standpoint.

_Get a valid and reasonable answer to my question? Nope._

* * *

><p><strong>And this concludes the third chapter of Five Nights at Freddy's: Life of Schmidt. I hope you liked this chapter despite the long wait, I already listed my reason for being so long. So expect the chapter at any time when I feel like it. Mostly Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. Peace! :)<strong>

**-SuperHyperBeam**


	4. Friends

**Alright guys, I'm back! It's been well over a month since I last update so I promise to give you a 2,000 letters worth of this chapter. Also shout-out to my friend Ann-Marie for seeing my first FNAF fanfiction attempt. Alrighty, on with this chapter! Also, I'm gonna attempt to give Mike a love interest but I'm gonna stall and develop it the best that I can. But first I'm gonna work of Mike's character development.**

* * *

><p>Mike rolled his eyes and sighed, he decided to return to at 12 PM for his shift. He glanced back at the performing animatronics, Chica giving him a saddened look mouthing a sorry. He nodded, mouthing back that he forgave them. He exited the building and decided to hit up a restaurant to eat. He only had 20 dollars so he could spend a little time in here. He sat at a table and started ordering. "Hi, I'm your waitress and what would you like to be ordering today?" The waitress asked. Mike eyes roamed around her facial area, admiring her silently. He snapped out of his trance, quickly dismissing the thought and ordered.<p>

"Uh.. A ham and cheese omlette and maybe a cola?" The waitress ordered and fleed his area to go to probably the kitchen. Mike waited silently and glanced at his watch, he still had a little time before his shift started. He gulped, Bonnie had really crushed his shoulders with that suit and he was still feeling it. Hopefully she's forgiven him by now. The waitress had return with his food, winkiing at him before walking off to another table to order. He nervously chuckled, scratching the back of his head in embarassment. He then dug in. His mind drifted off to the pizzeria, he still hadn't met with Freddy yet. That kind off made him fear him a little bit, also fearing himself as he might not introduce himself properly to the mascot. He decided to shake those thoughts off until he came to the pizzeria.

As soon as Mike had exited the restaurant, he quickly glanced at his watch. 11 PM it read, "Meh." He muttered, "Guess I should go and start my shift now.." He planned to have a nap after he ate, he sighed. He walked to the pizzeria, getting the uniform out of his locker and changing in record time. Kids started scrambling out the front door, Mike groaning as his reaction. He walked to his office and slumped to his chair. He ran a hand over his head, immensely tired. His light blue irises looked down at the tablet, straining his eyes a little bit but picking it up regardless. He was instantly shown the showstage, Chica and Bonnie gone as he suspected. He quickly heard Chica in the kitchen while Bonnie was probably somewhere else. From the first night patterns, he supposed Bonnie was at the supply closet. He swiped to the camera inside and saw Bonnie staring at it very closely. He jumped in fright quickly before settling down.

"Nice try Bonnie.." He smirked, flicking to another camera. He then heard a female voice (Crap, all of them are females xD) coming from the kitchen. "Mike, can you come her for a second?" She asked in her timid voice.

He got up out of his chair, "Alright, coming.." He soon arrived at the kitchen, the place a slight mess from Chica's clumsy actions. She blushed but then said, "W-Well, I've told Freddy good things about you." He lightened up, "But he's still uneasy about you, it could take months for him to be fully comfortable." His face saddened, but a question arose from his head. "Oh yeah, that reminds me." Chica rose a brow. "I've been hearing this Phone Guy through voice mail. I haven't activated it yet because I wanted you to hear it for yourselves." Chica looked away, breathing heavily. "U-Um.." She started, "O-Okay." Mike lead her back to his office, but when he arrived, he saw Bonnie with her animatronic helmet off tuning her guitar. He coughed to recieve her attention. She looked his way and waveMId through the window.

"Bonnie, let me in!" Mike ordered, not comfortable with her in his office. "Nuh-uh." She smirked, "What are the magic words?" Mike looked at Chica.

"Please?"

"Nope."

Mike groaned, "Bonnie is the best animatronic in the pizzeria and is the best guitarist in the whole wide world." He said monotonically. She giggled and nodded while allowing him in by opening the door.

"Alright you two. I'm gonna show you this evidence that you two could've stuffed someone into a suit." He was growing uncomfortable around their presence, hoping they wouldn't lash at him to make him meet his fate.

_"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon"_

Mike slowly turned his head towards the animatronics, awaiting their response. To his suprise, they weren't looking like they had the looks of frightening and menacing looks. They, in fact, looked pretty sad. He saw Bonnie opening her mouth to say something, but it looked like words were unable to be delivered. They exited the room, he looked through the monitor and saw them retreat to backstage. Mike felt pretty bad, he very well knew the feeling of being helpless to your situation. But he suddenly heard mumbling through the curtains. He pressed an ear to the monitor to eavesdrop but the only word he could hear was 'controlled.'

'By who? Were they controlled by someone? If so, then why?' That one word flooded his mind with a multitude of questions.

He was getting excessive pain from a headache so he slept probably against his will.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ring Ring!*<strong>

Mike grunted but refused to wake up.

"Mikey! Bell has rung, you can go home now." Mike nodded sleepily and lazily got up to his locker and changed to his everyday clothing.

He left the pizzeria. He felt the animatronics were hiding too much from him, when Phone Guy mentioed the character from the place 'Pirate Cove' they did cringe a little bit. As well as the word controlled. His mind was too weak for him to think straight so he went home to bed.

**Dream**

_Mike was suddenly inside his office, he could've sworn he was in his bed peacefully sleeping. Unless this was a- 'God Damnit!' He thought with annoyance, some hallucinations and crap are gonna wet his pants. He then heard a bone-chilling laughter, mocking him. "Who's there!?" He shouted worringly. _

_"Mike..." It whispered but was loud and clear at the same time. _

_He frantically whizzed his head from side to side trying to locate the sound._

_"Mike..." It said again._

_Using his insticts as a security guard, he reached for the door button but there was none. 'Great, feels like I'm in some dramatic and overly cliche horror movie..'_

_Precipitately, a golden Freddy Fazbear suit which looked to be empty sat in his desk. It's pitch black eyes suddenly turned red as it lunged towards him, forcing him to wake up._

* * *

><p>"Gah!" He screamed, but he slapped his arms around his mouth realizing that it was still dark and people lived in this flat.<p>

He was breathing heavily, that was the second dream that concerned the pizzeria. He felt helpless of his situation, he needed to reveal the secrets of this darn place to himself before he goes insane...literally.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Freddy Fazbear's Pizza<strong>

"I just don't know, Fred." Bonnie sighed, "How are we gonna tell him without making him walk out on us?"

The brown bear looked down, "I guess we're gonna just experience more years of torment and control."

Chica, however, looked determined. "But guys, we cant give up! Mike has been through stuff too and he's still going along with his life!" She then took a deep breath, "Remember what he told us?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Mike, Bonnie and Chica were all sat down, having a good ol' chat._

_"So Mikey, how's life outside the happiest place on earth?" She grinned, referencing the pizzeria with pride._

_Mike looked down, as if he didn't want to explain it to them but something told him he should. "Well, I've never knew my family, friends or anything to be exact. I've been through unemployment through my university life as I wasn't qualified enough. Lived in an inadequate apartment with stuff that probably came from 2009." He sighed before starting to explain more, "I was bullied through school and made fun off for being 'parentless' and here I am. Stuck doing a job for some stupid pizzeria.." He put a head on his forehead, fighting back tears. "Sorry guys, didn't mean to make it seem like some gothic emo auto-biography.."_

_He looked at Chica and Bonnie. They looked like they were going to cry but then scooted over to his shoulder._

_"Don't worry M-Mike, everything is g-gonna be okay. I know it." Chica said as soft tears ran through her furry face._

_Bonnie, however, was looking away to hide her feelings and patted his shoulder. "Sorry Mikey, looks like you've had it worse too."_

_He raised a brow but then remembered his searches on the internet._

_"Thank you guys, you're my best friends..."_

* * *

><p>"That's why guys, we should never give up!" Chica explained.<p>

Freddy then stood up from his leaned position. "This Mike guy.."

Bonnie and Chica looked at him in confusion, "I want to meet him."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter. Looks like little Mikey here inspired Freddy so he's gonna meet him next chapter. Things start getting real next, see you on the flipside!<strong>

**-SuperHyperBeam**

**(P.S This wasn't exactly 2,000 words, but it was dern sure close to getting there!)**


	5. About Foxy

**'Sup guys been a long time...again. Don't have much to say so I'll just get on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Mike decided to go for a walk; things were getting eventful and out of hand...fast. He felt too much was being held back from him and those dreams he were having held some meaning. He wasn't going to the pizzeria right away, for now, he would be taking a walk. He needed a time to restructure his mind before his head exploded. He passed the pizzeria, glancing at it and sighing. 'Maybe I could go for a drink?' He suggested to himself but the horrible realization came to him, knowing he had no money. He still had one more night left until his paycheck was delivered to him. "Oof!" He was flung to the ground.<p>

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" A woman apologized, helping the fragile young adult back to his feet.

"Nah." He replied, sweeping off dust from his jacket. "It's alright." He looked up and scanned the woman, a certain part of a memory then being inflicted upon his mind. He clicked his fingers, "You're that waitress from that restaurant, correct?" She giggled and nod her head. An awkward silence filled the air between them until the woman re-initiated the conversation by asking, "So what's your name?" She asked.

"Well according to my name tag here, It's Mike." He replied, earning a giggle from her. "How about yours?"

"My name's Rose. Well, it's what I like to nick myself." She informed.

He nodded and thrust a hand forward for her to shake. "Nice to meet you Rose." He smiled.

"You too!" They bid farewell to each other, hoping to see each other again.

Mike advanced to the pizzeria, ready to start his shift. 'Time goes fast' he thought.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Freddy Fazbear's Pizza<span>**

Freddy waited patiently for the guard to arrive, sitting in his office and enjoying his favourite tune: 'Toreador' it was the song he played when the endoskele- guard ran out of power from over-usage.

"Guys I'm back!" A familiar voice screamed. Two metal clanks were heard from Freddy's perspective.

He hadn't made a move yet as he wanted to surprise him as he was inactive through the three nights.

"Mikey!" Bonnie welcomed.

The teen flashed a toothy grin, giving a thumbs up.

"We also have good news" Chica started, earning a look from Mike. "Freddy is eager to meet you, in fact, he's waiting in your office!"

Mike gulped, was he ready to meet _the_ Freddy Fazbear? Now, he wasn't so sure.

Bonnie lightly pushed him to the direction to his office, "Go on now!"

With a deep sigh, he walked to his office and glanced through it's left window secretly. Freddy seemed to be slouching in the chair, waiting patiently. The scrawny teen then tapped the hard window to be allowed in. Freddy nodded and pressed the button and prompted him to get in.

"So." Freddy started, scanning Mike's features. "You must be the guard Bonnie and Chica are acquainted to." Mike nodded, his flimsy arms trembling before him. Freddy noticed him and assured the shaky teen.

"I mean no harm, bud."

Mike conjured the courage and finally spoke, "Why'd you stay on the showstage while Bonnie and Chica were actually talking to me?"

The bear chuckled, "That's what I came here to talk to you about." His eyes saddened before looking back up to her.

"There's this animatronic, not just any animatronic, You ever looked at Camera 1C? Pirate Cove?" Mike nodded quickly, knowing it was that fox or wolf-like animatronic he may be telling him about.

"Well. I'm suspecting you already know about the 'Bite of '87', Correct?" Mike once again nodded. "The animatronic that caused all this pain, this stress to us!" Freddy was having a temper tantrum currently, knocking down all that stood in the tight space that was the office.

"Foxy.." Freddy said with pure anger. It put a bad taste on his mouth.

Mike was confused, this history this pizzeria had was so complexing.

"If he ever talks to you, Schmidt, NEVER believe what he says.." Freddy advised.

"O-Okay." Mike stammered.

Freddy put out a hand for Mike to shake which he gladly shook.

"I like you Mike, something about you sets you apart from other…guards." Freddy stood up and walked away along with the other animatronics. They waved him goodbye aswell.

_Oh he definitely was talking to Foxy, regardless.._


	6. Confronting The Past

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay for Chapter 5 'nd to make up for it, I present to you Chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>The lanky teen opens the security doors and sneakily crawls to the place that held that supposedly bad animatronic. He peaks through the doors and saw a torn fox-like creature with it's endoskeleton exposed. He slowly enters and scans the room; it seems to be pirate themed.<p>

"Uh, F-Foxy?" Mike stutters, regretting his stupendous decision to go here.

No answer.

"Foxy?" Mike called out once again. "If you can hear me, I just want to talk!"

A screeching sound followed after along with a clank, indicating the animatronic's activation.

"Ye shouldn' ave' came..Matey." The fox advised while slowly walkng to Mike. He poked his forehead with his rusty hook as Mike feared greatly for his not so important life.

Mike gulped, "Well, I've heard from.." He paused, trying to think if he should tell the 3 animatronic's name to the torn animatronic. "The Newspapers! That you did 'you-know-what' to 'you-know-who' and I wanted to hear your side of the story." Mike explained. The pirate simply rolled his eyes.

"Buzz off, laddie."

"But Foxy!" Mike protested.

"Me name ain' Foxy!" He snapped. "Foxy be a pirate tha' entertain' lil' mateys. I be sum' folk dat' be left ta' rot!" Foxy waved his hand dismissively and returned behind the curtains to sulk.

"Then where'd Foxy go?" Mike countered.

The scrapped animatronic groaned knowing that the incredibly fustrating fleshling wouldn't back down without an answer.

"If ye wan' it. 'Den listen up laddie." Foxy took a deep breath before explaining the whole scenario. "It all star'ed when me wen' on entertainin' 'de kids. I be seein' a matey beggin' for his ol' lassie to stay for a lil' longer. I be wonderin' why I did, but ol' Foxy ran to the parent ta' pry 'im off 'de mother." Mike shushed Foxy for a moment trying to comprehend what was being told to him.

"You tried to stop a mother leaving the pizzeria?!" Mike said with a ton of concern.

"Sadly, yes." Foxy responded before continuing.

"Freddy 'nd Bonnie ran ta' 'de scene, Chica too shocked ta' say er' do anythin'.." Foxy muttered sadly.

"A' been despised 'nd torn by 'de guards fer me wrongdoin'." Foxy sat on a bench at the side of the pirate-themed room, crying out oily tears.

Mike felt bad for Foxy. He may have gone through hard-times but not as hard as his. He sat down with Foxy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone deserves a chance at redemption, everyone else fails to realize that." Mike started. "Y'know, you gave me a whole new viewpoint to everything this pizzeria has going. And if this restaurant is gonna ever recover, past problems still ongoing are going to have to be put to an end." Mike declared.

Foxy turned to him and smiled. "Ye opinions be noted, matey. 'nd thanks fer 'de support. But a' still need sum' time ta' recover 'nd sum up courage ta' fix things!"

"Take all the time you need!" Mike assured and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Gee' whats takin' Mike so long?" Bonnie said impatiently while tapping her foot to confirm it. Mike had gone and becoming a nuisance for Freddy and Chica was beginning to bore her. Mike just made it so silly and fun.<p>

Chica sighed at Bonnie's whining. "Bonnie could you please stop becoming a burden to us?"

The purple guitarist gave her a look before making an offensive joke. "A duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man, running the stand!" She sang.

Chica groaned while Bonnie teased her.

"Hey guys, sorry for taking so long." He apologised. Bonnie instantly stopped and hugged the teen tightly.

"Have a good time, Mike?" Chica asked happily.

"Y-Yeah. B-Bonnie, I-I don't th-think I wanna become a pancake!"

She dropped him and gave a goofy grin. "Sorry!"

"You certainly took your time." Freddy pointed out.

Mike gulped and frantically tried to search up a valid excuse.

"Uh yeah! Was messing around and played some games on that tablet!" Mike clicked his fingers.

"Ooh can I play!" Bonnie anticipated.

Freddy narrowed his eyes. "I don't recall ever seeing any 'games' on that surveillance tablet."

He gasped, "Uh. New feature by the boss! To keep myself occupied."

"Let me see then." Freddy stood up and waited for Mike to lead the way.

"It ran out of power!"

"The place ain't dark."

"The tablet has a outlet which has a totally separate power grid to prevent that!"

"It's wireless..."

"Not anymore!"

Bonnie sighed before stating, "Mike, your terrible at lying."

Chica nodded in agreement. Mike saw clearly that they were on to him so he decided to tell the truth.

He sighed, "I went to visit 'you-know-who'."

Freddy growled before shouting, "You WHAT?!"

The frightened teen cowered, "I just wanted to here his side of the story, that's all!" He swore.

Bonnie was angry aswell. "How could you, Dummy!"

"Well I was attempting to fix things while you guys sat around as the pizzeria is at it's last layer of money for it to survive!" Mike countered angrily.

They argued for a little while until Chica had enough and burst into tears.

"Guys just STOP!" The back-up singer exclaimed before running to supposedly to the kitchen to weep. Mike gave a disapproving look before running after her.

"Freddy." Bonnie started. "Should we trust him to go along with this?"

The mascot threw himself into deep thought, sighing too.

"I don't know Bonnie. I really don't." Freddy replied. "I'd really hate for the closure of our home, so the wisest choice, I think, is to allow him to do so." Freddy declared.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends Chapter 6! This arc of the story will have a LOT of drama, so that's a reminder. I'm gonna aim for 2,00 - 3,000 words as a Christmas present. If not as a New-Year present! Thank you all for the support, especially my apprentices. (The other being 'TheLuffyDragneel' or something like that.) And as always, peace out!<strong>

**-SuperHyperBeam.**


	7. Possession

**Back with Chapter 7 guys! and I am motivated as fudge so I might release 2 chapters on the same day! Be sure to check out my Transformers fanfic if you swing that way but I digress. So anyways, let's get on with this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Chica?" Mike called out. An air of gloom suddenly filling the greased kitchen. "Chica, we're sorry if us arguing like mindless idiots bothered you. But I need to know why you left us like that!"<p>

No response.

Mike heard more sobbing which he used for direction to traverse the tenebrous room. He sat down with Chica on the typical black-and-white tiled floor and attempted to comfort her.

"Hey now. Sulking won't solve anything; I learned that myself." He advised. The chicken looked up at the scrawny teen with plastic eyes drenched in oily tears. However, she seemed to ignore his prompt and wrapped her arms around Mike, sobbing more. He smiled despite being sandwiched due to her bulkier frame compared to his.

"Here, I'll share another story with you. My real parents never really cared about me and always argued about money. I was always supposed to be formal, polite and clean despite our financial status. They used all the child support money for drinks and such." Chica gasped.

"That's cruel." He nodded and sighed. He thought he'd forget about _them_ and move on with his sad life.

He took a deep breath before continuing, "I was eventually put up for adoption and yada, yada, yada. But!" Mike paused. "I was adopted by a joyous familyy who had nought of the problems my past family had. I had a great childhood which was why I was proud to call myself a Schmidt." He grinned at the sound of his new family being mentioned and kept talking.

"Normally, I'd get financial help from them but I was too eager to get their attention by supporting myself. How stupid _that _idea was."

Chica was confused, as in why he is bothering to tell her his life story. He smiled warmly.

"Chica, I'm telling you my problems for you to realize that you're not the only one with problems. I'm not telling you that you can't cry. You can for as long as you want; but you're gonna have to stop crying at _one _point." Mike urged.

The back-up singer nodded and sighed. He was right after all. Crying won't stop anything so she'd better mature otherwise things wouldn't get better. She looked back at him,

"You can keep a secret, right?"

Mike chuckled. "I dunno. I've lost more than I could keep."

Chica shook her head frantically, displaying a sign of seriousness. "Please Mike!"

The teen put his hands up in agreement. "Alright, safe and sound with me."

Chica exhaled slowly and looked up into his eyes, as if she was staring straight into his soul indirectly.

"Freddy and Bonnie may speak of Foxy in spite, but I don't. I-I" She stammered, on the verge of tears already.

"I cant keep these feelings bottled up! I want my friend back!" She exclaimed. It seemed like waterfalls of tears were housed inside her optics. They threatened to stream down.

"I swear, Chica." He started. "I will do everything in my power to reunite you guys with Foxy no matter the consequences."

She nodded. "We should go back.." Wiping her eyes, the chicken rose up to her feet and walked out. Mike followed.

* * *

><p>"Dunno Fred' How will bringing Foxy back help the pizzeria?" Bonnie frowned. "We're doing fine without that drunken' sailor!"<p>

"Fine? How is being on the verge of closure fine?" He countered.

A familiar face tapped their foot impatiently to signify their arrival. Bonnie was the first to react and jumped to her toes, giving Chica a bear-hug.

"So sorry Chica! Mikey here was being a dolt." She shot the night guard a hateful look.

"B-Bonnie. Mike told me a lot of things that helped me, y-you're definitely n-not helping!" Chica managed to say regardless of being crushed by the bunny.

Bonnie looked shocked while Freddy gave the night guard an annoyed look.

"Kid does have a way with his words, doesn't he?" Freddy commented while patting Mike on the back. He nearly fell over due to the force that was being inflicted to his back.

"Ah." Mike coughed, "It's nothin'." He quickly adjusted his posture and exhaled.

"Well, kid. I didn't really thought you would disobey my specific instructions so quickly." Freddy said.

Mike laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"But." Freddy started, "If you think you can do this to benefit th-" Mike shook his head in disagreement before saying,

"Guys! This isn't just about giving the pizzeria a chance!" Mike explained. The animatronics looked at each other in confusion.

"It's also about retrieving the whole Fazbear family too! Y'know, you, Bonnie, Chica and even Foxy!" The animatronics flinched at the sound of Foxy as usual. Mike knew in his head that it'll take a long time until things could go back to normal for the bankrupt pizza place. But serious changes needed to be done and the animatronics attitude towards Foxy needed to change for it to be even a possibility. When he saw the animatronic's puzzled looks, he groaned and went back to his office, it was nearing 6 AM anyways.

* * *

><p>"I still don't forgive him.." Bonnie stated.<p>

"We don't have to!" Freddy replied. "If it could return Fazbear's Pizza to it's former glory then-"

"You're disregarding Mike's statements. You're right about us not having to forgive him but I've seen what the staff do to Foxy and it's horrible. We could at least give him a chance at coming back to the band. Coming back to _us._" Chica explained.

"Heh, Chica's wiser than you Fred'!" Bonnie chuckled.

The mascot was in conflict with his own mind and emotions, he wanted to see kids back in the pizzeria as his main priority. But. Could it hurt to at least have an old friend return to all of them?

* * *

><p>Mike was walking down back to his apartment after the boss bid him goodbye. Why wouldn't they just listen? Is it that complicated or was he just saying it in a complicated way?<p>

"Oh, it's you." A familiar face said.

"Rose?" Mike replied. She nodded and giggled.

"Y'know, starting to think this is fate that is making us stumble across each other in the most awkwardest ways." Mike stated.

"In which ways do you mean?" She responded slyly.

"Oh it was just a joke." He said, lightly jabbing her shoulder which she giggled at.

"My name's Roxanne Maxwell." She announced.

"Thought your name was Rose?" Mike said in utter confusion.

The waitress giggled once again, "It's one of the many cliche names I like to name myself."

"Oh yeah? Name one."

"Rose." She simply stated.

They shared a laugh happily. They finally was at a street where they were supposed to separate and bid eachother goodbye.

"Oh. And here's my phone number." She added while giving him a slip.

"Hope I ain't s'posed to interpret this as a-" Rose was already gone.

* * *

><p>Foxy was confused to say at the least. He was eavesdroping at Mike and the other animatronic's conversation and it looked like maybe Chica had the heart to forgive him while Bonnie was just being a jerk overall. Freddy looked to be only in it for the regrowth for their home which wasn't a bad thing, but maybe he could at least care about other things than that. Mike was a one-of-a-kind type of guy. He may have encountered him only once but he could knew that the kid was special. Foxy put faith onto Mike's shoulders and hoped that the night guard would return the favour. By giving the pizzeria new life, having him perform again and most of all: ridding all of them of the curse of the five children and...<p>

Golden Freddy.

It was a simple utterance but that name alone struck tons of fear into his metallic heart.

"Darn 'dat Gold'n Freddy!" Foxy cursed. "None awf' 'dis woulda' happen if he didn't take ova' me mind."

The ex-performer sprinted back to Pirate Cove before any of the other animatronics could notice him. (By the way, I made Pirate Cove a separate room.) Around Pirate Cove lay old trinkets and pirate-orientated props that the children used to play with. He struggled to fight back oily tears and noisily kicked them away to hide his sorrow.

'_Hide me pain..' _Foxy thought. _'Keepin' it bottled up will surely hurt less.' _

How wrong he was.

* * *

><p>Mr. Fazbear had exited the pizzeria. He took one last glance at it before leaving in disappointment. How long was it since that dreaded event that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was dubbed <em>'That Place.'? <em>If only he permenantely latched the animatronics to the stage, the pizza place would steal be going strong and heck, maybe more Freddy Fazbear's Pizzas would've been opened. So many things had gone wrong that day, his wife left him to pursue another man after they were both shunned by the town's community. He tried to explain that it must've been some kind of error in the system but he was unable to do that without a lawyer. He sat at a park bench and ran his fingers up his scruffy face. _'What could I do..' _But suddenly, the world was strangely getting distorted around him as if it was the end of the world.

**Yes, Mr. Fazbear. What can you do? **

"Wh-Who are you?!" He stuttered in awe. It looked to be a lifeless version of Freddy Fazbear with wires hanging out of his pitch black sockets and was yellow.

**That is irrelevant to what I will now tell you. I am your master, and you are my slave on which body I will possess. Resist and you will only suffer...**

Mr. Fazbear screamed as loud as he could and ran away to which looked like a million miles. He looked back to his shoulder to see the head of the entity following him and laughing maniacally. He eventually stopped in fatigue and dropped to the floor.

"P-Please!"

**Mr. Fazbear...**

"D-DON'T HURT ME!"

**Accept me and you will live.**

"O-OKAY, I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Mr. Fazbear begged with tears streaming down his face like a raging waterfall.

The entity laughed as the world was turned back to normal. But the only thing that wasn't was Mr. Fazbear himself. He looked completely lifeless but he was alive. The ritual was complete and he was possessed.

And he was headed straight for the town.

* * *

><p>Mike was currently chatting with Roxanne on the phone until a knock was heard on the door.<p>

"Hold on, someone's at the door." He sprang out of his chair and headed for the doorway.

He opened the door and on the doorstep was Mr. Fazbear.

'Why would he be here at the middle of the night?' Mike thought in confusion.

"Uh.." Mike started as Mr. Fazbear looked at him idly and lifelessly. "Hi?"

* * *

><p><strong>So now we all know how Foxy ever had the mind to perform the Bite of '87. I made up my theory that Golden Freddy is not a hallucination but a possessive entity that takes over people's mind. It's why Foxy bit the little girl and why the five children were stuffed. Gonna hold off Foxy meeting the Fazbear band so I can develop his character even more. A whole chapter dedicated to both the Bite of '87 and the five children murders perhaps? Anyways, I re-named Rose to add a referance to a group of friends one of my apprentices hangs out with. It's up to them to find out ;)<strong>

**I'm SuperHyperBeam and peace out!**

**-SHB**


End file.
